


Copy That

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: More monsters have been found sealed underground around the world. One filled with skeletons only.Sans in faced with a life-changing discovery.
Series: tales of the unexpected [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Sans the Skeleton.... Right?

When the monsters discovered that they were not the only ones to be sealed and that hundreds of places like Mount Ebott existed, they, of course, went searching for them.

Sans frowns deeply, an uneasiness had settled over his bones. The new unsealing had been carried out three weeks ago, and inside this underground labyrinth was skeletons.

Just skeletons.

Asgore and some humans had met with the Skeleton King, explaining everything to him and his subjects. After all the official work was sorted, Asgore tells the skeleton king about the skeleton brothers from his own sealing. They were told that the skeletons were looking forward to meeting them.

'*feel like i'm forgetting something important..' Sans thinks to himself, glancing over to his brother, he watches the overexcited Papyrus rattle loudly.

The large doors open, many well-dressed skeletons walkthrough, all tall and proud. Papyrus ran over to them, grinning boldly. They grin back staring at him with kind expressions on their skulls.

Papyrus began glowing his eyes brightly, they reply with their own eyes.

Sans never moves, his sockets going empty. There was no resemblance between him or them, no short ones, none with big-boned, nor with light eyes; they all seemed to like boundless energy.

'* wrong...' Sans's mind whispers to him, 'something's wrong about...me.'

"... SHOULD HAVE SEEN!" Papyrus's voice causes to focus on the skeletons, they were all interested in him, "WE THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES! CAN YOU IMAGINE! AH! HERE IS MY OLDER BROTHER! SANS!"

Papyrus gestures over at him, making many dark sockets fall on him.

They glow their eyes at him in many different colours, Sans did not make a reply, instead stood still. However at his brother's upset expression, he turns his way, Sans quickly glow his only working eye.

They stare down at him, they fell silent, their eye glows dim, some of their smiles twitching. Some at the back began looking to each other, almost wanting to say something but keeping their jaws shut.

"It's very nice to meet you Sans the Skeleton?" The Skeleton King, at last, addresses him, his voice was deep, he almost sang out his words, he glances to the now happy Papyrus then back at him, "I have questions. Many questions."

Sans's sockets shifts towards his brother, who did not seem to notice how uncomfortable he felt, the skeletons around the king had relaxed and began talking to Papyrus once more. But completely ignoring him, much to his relief.

Sans turns around, walking without a word out of the room. The uneasy of his soul throbs from within his ribs. The skeleton was being followed by the king alone.

After some quick thinking, he spun around, making the king pause. They have an odd stare off before Sans starts moving in a different direction; he goes straight into one of the private rooms the humans that given them to use, he closes the door as soon as the tall skeleton king comes in.

"You are not a skeleton." The king states, taking sitting on one of the sofas.

"*i'm not?" Sans asks blinking and frowning deeply, he moves around to the sofa across but did not sit, he said with annoyance "what am i then?"

"You do not know yourself? I do not know either." The king answers, with a sad hint in his tone, his skull lowering slightly, "I have only known other skeletons. And I know another skeleton when I see them. You are not."

Sans huffs out lightly, he recognized the look he was being given. It was the same one Papyrus gave just a few minutes ago, the one when he is very upset about the situation.

"*you know what," Sans said his voice calm, his body become less tense, "i never caught your name." The king opens his jaws, but stops when the small 'skeleton' winks, "but then again. you didn't throw it."

The skeleton king pauses, seemingly stunned. Then he leans back and roars with laughter, it fills the whole room. Surprising Sans, it was not that funny.

It took a full five minutes for the king to get over his laughing fit, to which Sans waited patiently.

"*king?" Sans asks catching the skeleton's attention once more, "can you do me a favour?" The royal nods, his whole form shone in a serious manner, "don't tell my bro. papyrus. i raised him as my bro. i'm all the family he's ever known."

"But how long for." The king asks, not liking the thought of keeping something from someone, "You can not keep this from him forever."

"*just until he's settled." Sans answers with a laugh, "ya know. until he no longer needs me. i'll find out what i am during that time."

The real skeleton nods. The fake one grins.

"I shall do everything in my power to help you Sans!" The king vows, standing up quickly while posing dramatically, causing Sans to snort. It seems skeletons are all very cool.

'*but my bro's the coolest.' Sans told himself, but saying out loud, "*thanks." Sans containing his laughter, "for everything. means a lot."


	2. Sans the ————— Right!

Sans's grin tightens, his eye sockets stare blankly; he sat with skeleton king at the kitchen table, with an ancient scroll open in front of him. It had a record of monsters that used to be found living alongside skeletons.

The skeleton king Times New Roman, was seated next from him, looking at him in worry.

"*i'm a bug." Sans states dully, he ran a finger over the text, "i'm a bug..."

Roman starts to rattle a little, not sure what to do; Papyrus was out having a double date with his best friend Undyne. It had become a custom for Sans to come to him or him go to Sans, whenever his brother was away, studying the old words.

Tonight they were at Sans's house.

Of course, they had to translate what they found. In two different languages, he needed to learn a slightly older dictionary to be able to read a book told what the ancient words meant.

It took three years. But at last, Sans got his answer.

"*a bug..." Sans mumbles again, his eye lights finally reappears and a smile of amusement comes upon his jaws. Roman relaxes, he did not want to have to phone up Papyrus, for some reason the normally loving to all skeleton, disliked him.

"...well not really a bug," Roman says smiling softly, "you're still a monster. Comic"

That was another thing about Roman, he calls Sans Comic. Sans did not care, he had been many things by many different monsters.

"*a bug like monster." Sans informs as if he did not know, tapping the ageing paper with the tips of his finger.

"A mimic monster!" Roman points out, leaning over looking at the scroll, "a classic monster that is commonly found living within skeleton labyrinths! See! It makes sense why you wanted to be with Papyrus!"

"*yeah..." Sans says with a little sigh, "guess that's that. my search is over. i'm a mimic. but still a few things don't make a lot of sense."

"Like what?" Roman asks frowning at him lightly.

"*according to this. mimics don't speak." Sans explains, he too frowning, "they had classed as being non-sentient."

"True." Roman agrees with him, remembering what was read.

"*and how did i come to be in the form of a skeleton?" Sans questions more to himself than Roman, who was watching him with interest, "it says that they slowly take on the thing they eat.. does mean i ate a skeleton..."

"Not a monster skeleton," Roman quickly says patting his hand gently, "it must have been a human one."

The skeleton and fake skeleton sat in silence, both thinking about what had been discovered.

A mimic monster was a tiny creature that ate small holes in something, then made themselves a bubble. And keep eating it with Mana veins that would branch out on the object replacing what they eat with magical substance; they would keep doing this for years until they ate the whole object. This becoming like their main body, and if need be, they would abandon that body leaving it to dust...or not. From what the records tell, the mimic's fake body had the ability to remain even after they left.

It would seem that mimics favourite objects were chests or things where other items could be placed within. The favourite place to live was in skeletons' labyrinths.

While it was thought that mimics was intellect, it was never proven; they kept away from interacting with other monsters. Keeping themselves to themselves.

"*it says mimics sleep sixteen hours a day." Sans said with a small laugh, he turns to Roman, "this is me alright!"

Roman smiles at him, glad that Sans the mimic had started to cheer up. He hates to phone Papyrus. The other skeleton did not seem to like him much.

It started one day when Papyrus came home early, Sans had fallen asleep on him with his hand gripping his jumper, and so he decided just to carry around his house not wanting to disturb him. Unfortunately, Papyrus had burst in the door startling him and almost dropping the dreamer in his arms. Roman had caught Sans just before his skull could crack on the hard kitchen floor.

Roman has never seen someone as cheerful as Papyrus turn so mad so quickly.

Papyrus had taken the dazed Sans in seconds. Holding his brother close then glared so hard at him, that he thought he would dust on the spot.

When Sans woke up fully, Papyrus began crying in relief. Making him feel like he imagined it. After Papyrus stopped, he sat the king down and firmly explained the right and wrong ways to carry Sans, encase he wanted to do so again in the future.

"*heh. you know." Sans says breaking the king out of his thought, "this drawing is creepy. but it kind of reminds me of a tardigrade."

"What is this...tardigrade?" Roman asks frowning.

Sans grins at the tall skeleton, then takes out his phone. Clicking away, he brings up a picture of a creature.

"*sometimes called a water bear." Sans said as he hands the phone over, his grin widens as he watches the skeleton's features light up.

"Its so cute!" Roman cries out in joys, cooing over the alien-looking creature. Sans snickers loudly at the word 'cute' since it was not how he would describe it; the king glances down at the scroll then back to the screen, he nods, "you're right! They do look alike!"

"*heh hehehe." Sans laughs covers his mouth, "wonder where i am at in here?" He points to his skull, "i could be in the funny bone?" He then points to his humerus, he gives Roman a sly grin, "be rather humorous if ya ask me."

Sans grins and winks, causing to have to Roman place the phone down as he began laughing madly at the joke.

After a while, the king stops and wipes tears from his sockets. Then his smile fades, he turns his head to look at fully Sans.

"Are you going to tell him now? I think you should," Roman asks seriously, he folds his hands in front of him on the table. "It can't go on like this forever, and the longer you keep this secret, Comic, the more it'll hurt him when he finds out."

Sans feels sweat form on his skull. He was not looking forward to explaining to his brother, that they were not real brothers.

"*k. as soon as he comes back..." Sans says with a heavy sigh, knowing there was no way out of this, "running away from home might be better...wait." Sans gazes at the scroll more closely, 'it says that i can dust my main body and my true body will fine. no can't do that to h-'

Suddenly the back door flew open, smacking against the wall.

Sans and Roman had been on the side of the table where they were facing the door, in order to keep an eye socket out for Papyrus. Of course, both that failed in doing this, because the pair had jumped up slightly out their chairs.

In walked Papyrus and Undyne, both dressed to impress and laughing loudly. Alphys follows in quietly behind them but was smiling all the same. Sans's eyelights search for Papyrus's date, however, the robot was nowhere to be found.

The laughing skeleton sees his older brother sitting at the table with the skeleton king and immediately halts all movement. Which made Undyne and Alphys stop to look at whatever he was looking at so intensely.

"*hi bro," Sans greets with an uneasy smile, he was shifting in his seat like wanted to get up and run.

"HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus greets back, smiling at him sweetly, "WE ARE BACK!" he tells him as if he could not see him standing there before him, but Sans knew what his brother wanted him to answer with since Undyne and Alphys have made this into a bit of a tradition for them all. The same for when any of them left the house.

"*welcome home." Sans said trying to keep his grin wide, though unknowingly making Papyrus worry with this fake grin.

"IS EVERYTHING WELL WITH YOU SANS!" Papyrus says, at last, not bothering to hide his increasing panic that was raising with Sans's unnatural expression. The smaller -fake- skeleton grits his teeth and glancing between Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

Sans's eyelights land back on Papyrus and he gestures for him to sit across from him.

"*actually..." Sans began, he mimics the king's actions from earlier and folds his hand on the table in front of him, "we need to talk."

Papyrus appears to look scared, he spins around to look at Undyne. Silence words seem to be spoken between the two friends.

Sans glances at Undyne, giving her a pointed look for her to leave, hoping she would take a hint. ... She merely stood there with her arms crossed staring at him as if she was waiting for him to continue. Thankfully Alphys knew what was meant and quickly taps her on the arm, waving for Unydne to follow.

With a loud huff, she follows her mate, nodding to Papyrus as she walks passed. Who nods back.

Sans raises a brow bone, he relaxes at their behaviour, hiding it amusing.

Papyrus comes to sit down across from Sans, not once did he acknowledge the king's presence as he sat. Undyne and Alphys go through a door leading off into the living room, talking in low voices one another.

Then Papyrus did something that surprised Sans, his brother took out his phone held it up to his face with his elbows on the table and began playing with it.

Sans sat there just blinking at the scene since Papyrus was not one to be rude like this. So he waits patiently thinking it had to be something more important.

Roman cleans his nonexisting throat, making Sans stares at him.

"Young one, we are trying to speak with you." Roman said with a deep frown, "please put that away and listen to what we have to say."

"*i'm sure it's important," Sans says pointing at the phone, ready to defend his brother's actions.

"OOOHH!" Papyrus said smiling at him, "I WAS NOT AWARE THAT IT IS SOMETHING BOTH OF YOU NEEDED TO SPEAK WITH ME ABOUT?" the younger skeleton never put his phone down, instead he chose to talk while peering over the top of the phone, "BECAUSE UNYDNE HAD TO LEAVE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TOO KING!"

"*naw bro." Sans says smiling, happy that Papyrus was not being rude on purpose, "me and roman are gonna talk with ya. together. he's sort of... helping me explain things."

"'EXPLAIN THINGS'" Papyrus echoes dully, it was a tone Sans was not familiar with, it was a tone that made him lose his smile; then Papyrus goes on to say with a little angry in his voice, "BROTHER YOU HAVE EXPLAINED MANY THINGS OVER THE YEARS TO ME JUST FINE! SO WHY DO YOU NEED HIS HELP NOW?"

Sans was very confused by this sudden change in temperament, there had never been truly angry behind his words whenever Papyrus was mad at him. So what was different? And why was he mad in the first place? Was it because Undyne was not allowed to join them?

All those thoughts spun in Sans's skull, so he tries to smile, calling upon his endless patience.

"*er...bro...you ok buddy?" Sans asks unsurely, he reached a hand out over the table and Papyrus shocks him further by slamming the phone down on it. The loud bang seemed to carry throughout the room.

"Young one!" Roman says harshly, he stands up glaring down at Papyrus, "I have tolerated your attitude for far too long now! But you do disrespect your elders! Now stop at once and listen to what Comic has to say! It is mo-"

"MY BROTHER GOES BY 'SANS'!" Papyrus snaps, completely cutting off the rest of what Roman had to say, "NOT 'COMIC'! 'SANS'!"

Sans's jaw had parted slightly, not believing with he was seeing and hearing. His beloved Papyrus was never like this!

Roman stares at the younger skeleton carefully for a moment, "Comic allow me to call him such."

Papyrus stood up fast, knocking the chair over, causing it to hit the floor with a thud. Sans blinks as his brother gives the skeleton king a death glare.

"I KNOW HOW MY BROTHER LIKES TO BE ADDRESSED!" Papyrus tells him through gritted teeth, he looked ready to jump over the table and throttle him.

"Comic speaks in Comic Sans," Roman spoke him, trying to keep his voice even, "of course I asked permission first."

"*bro. i really don't mind." Sans quickly says, looking from skeleton to skeleton; he kept sitting and gestures them to do the same, but he was starting to lose his calmness, "let's sit down. bro. there is something serious i want to tell."

Papyrus glances down towards his brother, a flash of distress crossing his features, before turning back to Roman.

"OF COURSE MY BROTHER WILL ALLOW IT!" Papyrus says, his voice begotten raise, "MY BROTHER IS VERY KIND! HE WOULD NOT SAY NO TO A KING!"

"bro st-" Sans starts, only to talked over by Roman.

"You think you know Comic so well?" Roman challenges him, glaring at the younger skeleton, "I know far more about him than you ever will!"

"WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN!" Papyrus hisses, his sockets began to burn an angry orange almost red, "MY BROTHER AND I ARE-"

"HE IS NOT YOUR REAL BROTHER!" Roman shouts over talking again, this time stopping Papyrus his words rather than volume. The orange glow of Papyrus's eyes vanish in an instant; regret was in his words now as he continues with a more gentle tone, "that's what Comic and I have been researching all this time. We found o-"

It was Sans's turn to stop someone speaking. But not with words. Chilly airflow through the air, dropping the temperature zero freezing.

"* _roman_." An eerie voice comes from next to the skeleton king. Slowly he turns to look down, blackness had gathered in the room, making the unearthly blue of his left socket brighter then it should be.

Roman began to shake, meaning he rattles too. He stares at the unfamiliar monster now and not the one he knew for the last three years.

Sans stiffly creaks his next round to stare at him, displeasure showed on his face, however, his eternal grin on his jaws made it appear more menacing.

"NOT MY REAL BROTHER." Came Papyrus's dry voice, breaking the dark frozen hell Sans had settled in the room. Suddenly the kitchen was back to normal and Sans jumps from his seat and ran and the table to Papyrus.

"*sorry. bro. i'm sorry." Sans says as he held onto Papyrus's arms and lead him to the chair beside him, since his one was still of the floor, "here. take a seat. ... just don't take it to far. heh."

"How can you joke at a time like this!?" Roman snaps out, he waves to Papyrus, "Papyrus is in shock!"

"and who's fault is that." Sans asks dully, helping his brother is down. Papyrus was letting him do so. Sans takes Papyrus's skull in his hands and lightly pulls it to face him, "ya with me bro... papyrus?"

"NOT MY BROTHER!" Papyrus says again, his sockets shift slightly, searching Sans's, "IS THAT TRUE? IS WHAT HE SAID TRUE!?"

Sans bows his skull, not able to look at his brother. He knew this time would come, now it was here, he would do anything for a reset. Sans's hands move away from Papyrus and he lets his arm drop to his side, he starts to back away, his shortcut magic forms within.

'stop.' Sans told himself, he blinks and raises his skull up, 'no more running.' Soon he was staring at Papyrus once more, who boldly stares back at him. Roman sat back down, watching carefully at the exchange.

"it's true." Sans told him after a few moments of studying his beloved brother's face, knowing his next words were going to shock their worlds to its core, "i'm ain't ya real brother. i'm not even a real skeleton."


End file.
